


A Bedtime Story

by thewightknight



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, because I can't give up on the idea of Rey Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Every night, young Lyra Erso begged to hear the same story over and over and over, about how her mother helped destroy the Death Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [also posted on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/159324130798/a-bedtime-story)

“Tell me a bedtime story, Auntie Sia.”

“What story should I tell you, Lyra?” Sia asked, knowing already what the answer would be.

“Tell me about my mother! About how she became a hero!”

“That story again?”

“Please!”

“Arent you sure you don’t want to hear another story tonight?”

Lyra clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture, crushing a faded and worn cloth loth cat to her chest.

“Well, alright. If you’re sure?”

After a bob of the head, Sia continued.

“Many years ago there was a young woman named Jyn. And she fought with the rebels against the Empire. And one day, she found out she was pregnant, and she knew that she had no safe place to raise a child. So when her time came close, she came here.”

“To Lenico!”

"That’s right. She had her baby. You.” Sia tweaked Lyra’s nose as she said this and Lyra giggled. “And once you were born she left you here with me and returned to her fight. She promised she’d come back for you when she found a safe place where you could live your lives, and she sent me money and gifts for you whenever she had the chance.”

Lyra held the stuffed toy even closer. “Like my kitty!”

“Yes, like your kitty. And then one day she got a special message. It was a message from her father, warning her that the Empire had built a terrible weapon. He told her that it was almost built and that no one would be able to withstand its power. And he told her one other thing.”

“He told her how to defeat it!”

“That’s right. So Jyn went to Scarif to find the plans that would tell the Rebellion how to destroy this weapon.”

“The Death Star!”

“Yes, the Death Star. And she and a brave pilot and a spy and a droid and a warrior and a monk fought their way through all the defenses around the planet and all the stormtroopers on the surface until they found the plans.”

“The plans for how to destroy the Death Star!”

“That’s right, my sweet child.”

“But she died.” Lyra’s lower lip trembled, as it always did, and Sia drew her in close, as she always did, rocking them both as she stroked Lyra’s hair.

“Yes, she died. They all did. But before they did, they transmitted the plans to the Rebellion. And then the Rebellion blew up the Death Star.”

“Where is the Rebellion now?”

“They had to leave their base on Yavin IV because the Empire knew there were there, but they found a new base. They’re still fighting, just like your mother did. And someday, they’ll win again, and the Empire will be gone.”

“When I grow up, I’m going to find them, and I’m going to help!”

“I know you will.”

Lyra lay back, wiggling and squirming until she’d settled on her side, wrapped around the tattered stuffed animal. Sia kissed her on her forehead and drew the covers up.

“Sweet dreams, dearest.”

“Good night, Auntia Sia.”

Lon shook his head when she joined him at the table in their dining nook.

“Why do you keep filling her head with that nonsense?”

“It’s not nonsense.”

“It is the way you tell it to her.”

“Well, should I tell her the whole truth, then? How her mother was a grifter when I met her and she dumped the child on us without a second thought because it would interfere with her next con? That I never heard a word from her after and had to piece the truth of that story together from all the Imperial propaganda and smuggler gossip?”

Lon looked like he was going to argue with her about it again, but in the end he just sighed.

“And besides, the part about her being a hero? That’s true. You know it is.”

“I just don’t think any good is going to come of it.”

“We’ll just have to see, now, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
